


Hate

by alternativekpop



Series: Fluffy HaJeongwoo AU's [2]
Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Class President! Jeongwoo, Fluff, M/M, Playboy!Haruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativekpop/pseuds/alternativekpop
Summary: Park Jeongwoo hates Watanabe Haruto.





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, basically everything I said in the other fic....  
> This is me experimenting with different genres~  
> I hope you enjoy ^_^

     Park Jeongwoo hated Watanabe Haruto. The entire school knew it; even other schools knew it. It was common knowledge that Treasure C’s angel Park Jeongwoo hated Treasure J’s playboy Haruto. The class president could never understand why people would practically fall at Haruto's feet. Jeongwoo disliked how loud Haruto was, he despised the way he had no regard for the rules and surely hated the way Haruto flirted with everyone around him.

Upon the first day that the two met, Jeongwoo was put in charge of Haruto as the class president. Jeongwoo had gone to the office to show the boy around the school, only to find the room empty. Jeongwoo frantically searched around the school, worried if the newbie had gotten lost. After half an hour of searching, Jeongwoo found him in an empty classroom making out with a girl. It was safe to say that Jeongwoo was angry.

Although, despite this feeling, the smaller tried to deal with the situation calmly. Jeongwoo quietly asked the Japanese male to get ready so that he could give the tour. To his surprise, Haruto hadn't only rudely declined but had requested Jeongwoo to join them in their activities. Jeongwoo was infuriated. He threw his book at the other male before marching out of the room.

Ever since then, Haruto had taken an interest in Jeongwoo, much to the others dismay. Haruto would often flirt with the younger in class to get a reaction out of him. Jeongwoo, on the other hand, would quietly ignore the taller. Their classmates would pout and beg Jeongwoo to give the taller the time of day, but the younger refused. The angel of Treasure C had a person he hated, and that was Watanabe Haruto.

Watanabe was everything Jeongwoo despised in a person. Haruto was selfish in how he had no care for what anyone wanted, was careless in the way he fell and created messes everywhere, and was excessive when he danced and shouted everywhere. Jeongwoo was quiet and neutral, never one to take parts in fights. Haruto was the one who dragged him into situations and got the class president into trouble. He would always push Jeongwoo into uncomfortable situations just to see his reactions and Jeongwoo hated him for it.

The two would walk home together since they live in the same direction, and witnesses would see them arguing along the way. Throughout this entire scenario, Haruto would be laughing- while Jeongwoo would be the one getting in trouble. In fact, almost the whole school would watch their fights with bated breaths. That was because everyone in Treasure High knew Park Jeongwoo hated Haruto Watanabe.

* * *

 

Park Jeongwoo loved Haruto Watanabe. No one except them knew it, not even their closest friends. It was a secret between the two boyfriends; caused by Jeongwoos insecurities and Haruto’s flexibility. Jeongwoo loved Haruto, but never overly dramatized his love; unlike Haruto’s previous conquests. Jeongwoo loved how open Haruto was, he loved how passionate the taller was with everything, and he definitely loved how Haruto prioritized him when he needed it.

Despite being off to a rocky start, the two became close behind closed curtains. As they lived close to each other, they would bicker as they walked home together. One day, while on their way home, Haruto had said, “I wish I could do this forever.”

Jeongwoo had voiced out his confusion, “Do what?”

Haruto had replied with a soft smile, “Talk with the person I love.”

Jeongwoo had not taken Haruto seriously at first. But the taller would confess every day without fail on their way home. As Jeongwoo rejected him more, he slowly realized that Haruto no longer got into relationships or engaged in physical intimacy with anyone. Haruto would decline offers to go out with friends, just for a few minutes to walk Jeongwoo home. Once Jeongwoo realized this, he sheepishly accepted the confession, on the condition that the relationship would be in secret.

Ever since then, Jeongwoo would love Haruto in the comforts of one of their homes. The two would play games and share secrets behind the doors no one else had passed. Jeongwoo would shyly peck the taller male's cheek before Haruto would attack the shorter with kisses all over his face. Haruto would beg to tell everyone about the relationship, but Jeongwoo would refuse. It didn’t matter though, because Park Jeongwoo had a person he loved, and it was Haruto.

Haruto was everything Jeongwoo needed in a boyfriend. Haruto would do whatever it took to make the younger happy, he was adorable in his clumsiness, and he continually expressed and made his emotions apparent to Jeongwoo. Jeongwoo was initially insecure and unsure of whatever he did. But Haruto pushing him past his comfort zone, helped Jeongwoo to improve and become more confident in himself. Jeongwoo may have gotten in trouble for it, but he wouldn’t trade those moments for the world. They were part of the reason Jeongwoo loved him.

The two would argue on their way home, about small things like favourite superheroes. Jeongwoo would insist that the Iron Man was the best, but Haruto would refute him by saying that Jeongwoo was his hero. This would cause Jeongwoo to blush and Haruto to burst out laughing at the cute sight. No matter what the topic, the two would playfully fight with smiles on their faces. This was because, even though no one knew, Park Jeongwoo loved Watanabe Haruto.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ I hope you enjoyed it >.<  
> I would love to hear any comments, critiques, or ideas you have for me :D  
> (Also I'm sorry this is so short :/ )


End file.
